


【Jaydick】MERMAN JASON

by ajicat



Series: Jaydick [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: Jaydick人鱼杰森X人类迪克，魔法AU说明：一起跨大陆走私重案终于告破，迪克却还不能放松，因为上司把一个更棘手的任务交给了他，一条被走私的未成年人鱼。





	1. Chapter 1

破开封锁打开柜门瞬间，迪克被泼了一脸水，在那条刮响呼呼风声的红影拍上脸前，迪克伸手抓住了它——一条湿淋淋的尾巴，尾巴的主人用绿色的眼睛正瞪着他，发出嗞嗞警告的嘴隐约露出尖锐的利齿。

那是条绿眼睛的红色人鱼，迪克对人鱼这种生物知之甚少，只听说过这个种族成年后才会显出真正的性别，在那之前，他情愿用“他”来指代眼前这个得救却糊了他一身水的小坏蛋。

好极了，超过三十小时加班的疲倦被带着鱼腥味的水打没了，迪克抹了把脸，对还困在运输柜里朝他龇牙咧嘴的人鱼露出阴测测的表情：

“嘿——对，没错我说的就是你，我说，你想不想出来？”

他指了指那个只被破坏了一半的封印——走私犯总是下得了血本，请得动黑女巫用血祭炼成封印，而这种该死的封印必须全部破坏掉才会失效。

柜子里的人鱼像在思考迪克的话，他安静了短暂一两秒，蓦地发出一种尖锐的如同哨声的叫声，朝迪克扑了过去——有一瞬间迪克确信他看到了对方腋下收拢的鳍叶微微张开了一下，下一眨眼他就被扑倒在地，一双燃怒色的祖母绿眼珠在他视野里放大。

人鱼“叽叽叽”地叫起来，声音像父母离巣后彷徨的雏鸟。

“看，你挺活蹦乱跳的，嗯？”

人鱼湿淋淋滑腻腻的尾巴在他身上扑腾，如同集市里抛出水盆的鱼一样挣扎，迪克不得不用腿扣住它，双脚交叉圈住那只还在咻咻嗤嗤咬他的人鱼——说真的，这种待遇，只有邻居家的狗这么对他做过。

迪克看着十分不配合的人鱼，手指搔了搔脸。

事情是这样，迪克供职的警司署接到了某个权益保护协会的“不作为”指控，不得不追着犯罪集团跨越了三个大陆还有一条海洲航线，被时真时假的线索耍得团团转，忙活大半年才端掉了陆上最大走私团伙之一。迪克用他地中海秃顶上司硕果仅存的头发打包票，这事尽管让警司署在公众面前打破了无能形象，但暗地里可得罪了不少人。

至于人赃并获的那批奢侈品，一部分锁进仓库，大部分移交法庭拍卖，剩下一条不在货单上的人鱼被暂时交给迪克——小警察临危受命，回家就把人鱼泡进浴缸。

半夜他被浴室里哗啦啦的泼水声闹醒。

再次看见迪克的人鱼扒着浴缸边缘扭头朝他叽叽叫起来，浴缸里的水大半全铺到地上，人鱼拖着尾巴趴在瓷砖地上，红发湿淋淋的贴着脑袋，一双覆着雾气的绿眼睛盯着他。

迪克赤脚站在门边，冰凉的水沾上脚底。

“哥们，行行好，我第二天还要上班。”

黑头发的青年毫不客气张大嘴呵出一口哈欠，他靠近一步踏进水里，慢慢挪到人鱼面前。人鱼安静下来，迪克只好把他重新放回浴缸里，人鱼盯着他，看他重新往浴缸里放水，再清理干净地上的水。

“就一个晚上。”迪克强调。

人鱼没有回答，湿润的绿眼睛沉默地盯着他。

迪克重新倒回床里，在他就差那么一小会就能逮住睡神的衣角时，浴室里再次响起哗哗的水声，这次还伴随着足够让玻璃震颤的合唱——

带着封闭空间造就的重音效果，人鱼叽叽叽尖叫。


	2. Chapter 2

迪克看着人鱼，人鱼望着他。

迪克先缴械投降，懊恼地低吟一声。老天，看在他半夜穿过整整一个城区、按响朋友的门铃并开口借一个儿童充气泳池的份上？他今晚能不能好好的睡上一觉？

气垫泳池看起来显然比硬邦邦的浴缸更舒服，但那也无法阻止人鱼继续把客厅大半家具都浇得湿淋淋，迪克今夜第三次听到叽叽叽的叫声后立刻从床上弹起来，冲进客厅的时候还滑了一跤，沉闷地撞地声在黑暗里无限放大，人鱼这才安静下来，他们在半夜将近两点半的时候大眼瞪小眼。

“你比半夜嗷呜的奶狗还难伺候，”多谢人鱼，迪克的睡衣在他摔倒时被水浸得湿透，现在他只能有些狼狈地蹲在游泳池另一侧，看人鱼从沙发上滚下来，趴回池底薄薄一层水里用一双无辜的眼睛望过来，迪克抹了把脸上的水珠，嘀咕，“小坏蛋。”

人鱼望着他，小小声地发出一个气音，似乎在不认同，这让迪克注意到了对方身上正在变化的一些细节——

“你……你在脱毛？我是说，褪鳞？”

人鱼很明显地翻了个白眼，雌雄莫辩的稚嫩脸庞露出明显的情绪。

迪克艰难地吐出那个生僻的词，捻起那片沾在游泳池边缘的鱼鳞，这是他第一次看见人鱼脱落的鳞片——以前看到的都是存储罐标本或者书页插图，总有些和现实看起来不同。而尽管眼前的人鱼鳞片看起来是红色的，但脱落的鳞片在灯光下却没有呈现光泽，泛出死寂的灰白。

青年晃了晃手里的鳞片，又环顾周围一圈在其他角落看到别的一些散落的鳞片，“这就是你折腾一个晚上的原因，嗯？”

这可能很痛，也可能有些痒，迪克记得有些动物脱毛或者褪鳞就是这样——书上这么写的，但是，谁知道呢，动物或者半兽人他们遭遇这档子事时真正的感受？人鱼的青春期隐秘得和黑塔顶层的禁忌密室一样不能让人光明正大地去谈论，海洲偏离公共海域，陆地人总是对藏身海洲的人鱼充满好奇。

迪克不得不妥协，他重新给游泳池换了个地方安置，就在他的卧室里，靠近床的位置，人鱼这下总算彻底安静下来，趴在泳池边缘看他麻利地换一套睡衣，目不转睛的盯视丝毫没有引起迪克异样的情绪，他是说害羞什么的。就算以前没有用功念书，迪克也是知道部分人鱼可以通过高阶法师的引导把尾巴变成人腿的，他办案的时候曾见过一次这样的人鱼……腿真他妈长。

他翻个身，朝黑暗里那块起伏的轮廓挥挥手，“好了，晚安，小坏蛋。”

人鱼不出声，闭上眼的迪克没看见，对方凝视着他，朦胧的月光透过窗帘钻进房间，绕进人鱼的祖母绿虹膜，转出一轮淡淡的金色。

下半夜人鱼终于没有再叽叽叽叫起来，但这不意味迪克维护住了他的睡眠质量——早上的阳光亮得窗帘也盖不住，更要命的还有身上的重量，伴随一种令人汗毛竖立的感受，迪克蓦地睁开眼。

占满他全部视野的人鱼和他脸对脸，正趴在他身上，像是被迪克突然睁开眼吓了一跳，顿了几秒，才“叽叽叽”叫起来。

睡眠不足又太早醒来，额角抽疼得让迪克微微眯起眼，他忍不住抬手遮住脸，发出低低的呻吟。


	3. Chapter 3

一大摞资料砸在桌面，把双腿搭在桌上、书盖着脸打盹的迪克惊醒。

眼袋青乌的青年一脸茫然地抬起头，他面前的同事居高临下看着他，“我觉得你需要这些，”他的同事推了推眼镜，“人鱼并不好相处。”

迪克觉得他同意后面那句话。

但是——拜托，关于人鱼的记载和资料，真的有这么多？迪克翻了翻那堆资料最上面的一册，纸页哗哗地飞快从指腹上流过，几乎全是密密麻麻的文字，青年撇了撇嘴。

“不要大意，”同事露出严肃的表情，警告他，“虽然正式的报告还没传过来，但实验室的初步鉴定已经告诉过你了，那条人鱼现在就在‘临界点’上——”

“发情——还是第一次的，”迪克挥了挥手，他把淹没桌面的资料推到一边，露出最下面的那张写了一半的报告书，“我知道，躁动易怒，具备攻击性，出于性本能会攻击同性并撕咬下对方的生殖器以消除对潜在竞争的压力……听着，这就像刚刚遗精的青春期小屁孩，但是，一个处子？拜托，我没碰女人前也懂得怎么解决需求，传说人鱼是比陆地人更高智慧的生物——哦当然，被陆地人捉过一次不代表他这里，”迪克停顿了一下，用手指点了点太阳穴，“——这里有问题，好吧，相信我，那个麻烦鬼会自己解决好的，如果他做不到，我也会处理好的。”

同事审视他的目光充满了不信任，“人鱼毕竟不是人，他们有两排牙齿和藏起来的利爪，医疗署的统计说明被人鱼攻击过的人除了死就是毁了下半生的健康，如果有必要，我认为你应该按照资料记载的最有效方式去处理……”

迪克只好对他点点头，“如果有必要，”他举手投降，“我发誓，在那家伙回到自己该待着的地方前，一切都不会被搞砸。”

好极了，这意味着他不必再提起什么人鱼褪鳞的问题去引起更多不愉快的对话，也许他可以从堆积如山的资料里找到他需要的，再去解决那条现在整天都在叽叽叫唱求偶歌的人鱼——

“你昨晚有休息好吗？”同事没有立刻走开，好像这里不是办公区而是可以闲聊的茶水间，这不能怪他们，前段时间的高度紧张后，所有人都陷入了奇怪的松懈氛围，迪克沉浸其中，自觉寻觅到最佳补眠时机。

“唔，还好。”青年敷衍地支吾，提起笔皱起眉回忆他的报告还打算添上点什么东西，他的余光当然看着从桌边走开的同事。

迪克暗地叹了口气。

这是他把人鱼挪到床边休息的第四天，吸取第一夜的教训，第二个晚上他没有做任何改变，以及他发现人鱼的食欲降低到连第一天还肯接受的贝类也拒绝了，而到了昨夜，他尝试把泳池挪回浴室——后来证明这是个非常错误的决定，作为抗议，人鱼把他的整张床都弄得湿淋淋，枕头不需要按压就能淌出水的地步。

“嘿！你这个坏家伙！”

迪克一把逮住人鱼的尾巴，攥住那上面的尾鳍，本来只是有些挑衅地盯着他仿佛在观察他反应的人鱼吓了一跳，接着愤怒地叽叽叽叫起来，扭动着扑向迪克，他们就这样在湿淋淋的床上打滚，像两个只有十岁的小男孩，为了争执对错扭打起来，人鱼更多的鱼鳞掉了出来，迪克衬衣遮住的靠近后颈的背上，印着一个到现在都火辣生疼的牙印。

该死的双排牙齿！

想到这样迪克又觉得额头疼起来，昨夜他把人鱼锁进浴室，任凭对方怎么叽叽叽地尖叫都不理会，他甩上家门去了沃利家……

“你好格雷森，”一个女性的声音打断他，迪克认出她是服务大厅的接待员，对方曾经拒绝他的约会邀请，那之后他们再没有交谈过，女孩朝他露出抱歉的笑容，“居民安全管理会给你传了信息，他们要求你现在回家……管理会接到投诉，关于你的公寓里传出十分令人不安的声音。”

迪克花费了一秒钟理解她的意思。


	4. Chapter 4

整间屋子安静得出奇。

迪克先确认了还不算太糟的客厅，然后走进浴室，浴室里如同想象中的一塌糊涂，镜子玻璃碎了一地，昨晚他只是把人鱼锁了进来，而向沃利借的游泳池还在他房间的床边，希望没有成为人鱼泄愤的目标……哦。

迪克踏进卧室一步就停了下来，他一脸复杂地看着那条安安静静从床尾垂下来的红色鱼尾巴，觉得那上面的鳞片已经没有他第一次见到的那样充满光泽。

趴在他床上的人鱼动了动，扭过脸看了看迪克，鼻腔小小地发出一个气音，又扭了回去。

迪克想起那堆资料放在最上的一本小册子，《如何和人鱼打交道》，也许他应该事先预习？迪克尴尬地干咳一声，他想起自己的一个弟弟，他是说最小的那个，一个处在青春期边缘的叛逆小男孩，像辣椒味的灌心糖果。

他慢慢靠近到床边，眼前蓦地一花，人鱼像是料知他的到来，等待这一瞬时机，张开蹼的利指紧紧握着迪克的双腕，拖拽着甩上床，眨眼的偷袭来得太快，迪克下意识的反击却滑过人鱼滑腻的腰部飞脱出去——

他失手了。

迪克瞪着俯下脸对他露出又挑衅又得意笑容的人鱼，“好吧，你赢了。”他耸耸肩，却没有放松警惕——看起来人鱼没有打算立刻咬下他的老二，但是——鬼知道这条狡猾的生物接来下要干什么？记得吗，初次发情、除了叽叽叫发泄就没有更好处理办法的童子鱼？说不定对方受到了猫的教诲，打算先和猎物玩上几圈再享受主菜？

人鱼可不知道迪克大脑里正在飞速转动，他此时此刻正用那双在阴影下闪烁淡淡金色的祖母绿眼珠凝视迪克，和平常一样，但同时也很不妙——迪克的双腕被紧紧制住压在头顶，这种姿势总是意味着不是什么好兆头。

人鱼喉咙里发出一连串咕噜声，迪克当然听过这种声音，这让他感觉后颈的寒毛都了竖起来，“不，你不能——”

——来不及了……老天啊，迪克猛地闭上嘴。

人鱼下腹被称为生殖区的部位，那块位置在这几天里迅速地磨光了鳞片，显露出苍白色的柔嫩皮肉，迪克眼睁睁看着那根挂着肉刺、裹满黏稠液体的狰狞东西从细缝里伸了出来，贴上了他的腿，来自性器保护囊的液体很快浸透他的裤子，打湿皮肤。

哦，棒极了，这个现在证明确实对他有所图谋的家伙货真价实是个带把的。

迪克一口气提上嗓子眼，不得不承认目睹的景象有种给人微妙的奇异感，压着他的人鱼看着他脸上的表情，见迪克目不转睛盯着那根初次展露的武器，像是很满意似地再次发出轻微的咕噜声，用那根湿漉漉的东西缓慢地磨蹭了几下迪克，在对方深色的制服裤子上洇开更大一摊水渍，说不出的色情。

迪克恢复过来用了一个停顿的时间，他呐呐了一下才找回自己的声音，“嘿……听着，”他微微扭动了几下手腕，被人鱼狠狠瞪住才停下来。

青年大叫，“听着，伙计……哥们……乖男孩！你是男的，我也是，我们都是——我意思是，你应该去找个人鱼姑娘！姑娘！”

陆地人语无伦次的样子总算听起来透出股慌乱，人鱼微微眯起眼，嘴角却勾起来，聚成一个笑容，这让他看起来更危险——狗屁！迪克发誓这和他该死的只献给女孩们的贞操无关，想想吧！人鱼肉棒上的倒刺！还有那些数据报告里显示的麻醉剂一样的人鱼体液——据说是为了方便雌性人鱼不会在受精过程种挣脱，他从没考虑过体验这个——还有那双该死的足够把一整块军舰防护翼撕裂的爪子！  


人鱼的阴茎还在磨蹭他，仿佛坚决要把黏结在上面的每一滴液体都抹到迪克身上，迪克清楚地感觉到了大腿上那部分逐渐扩散开的酥麻……

去他妈的语言差异！去他妈的人鱼！去他妈的不靠谱领导还有去他妈罪该万死的走私犯！

青年嘴里低低滚出一长串音符。


	5. Chapter 5

人鱼在真真正正地动怒，迪克切身体会到了。

那双锋利的利爪紧紧扣住他的腰，可以轻易撕裂铁甲皮的利指卡在他肋下，若有若无地触碰他的能透过皮肉摸到的骨头，该死的人鱼毒素让他手脚冰凉发麻得像是天生不存在，迪克猜那是一种切断魔法，让身体的一部分供血不足，这种魔法通常使用在刑讯审问和战场上，迪克低低痛哼着。

与发冷的四肢境况不同，他的下腹和不可言说的部位底下，却如同皮肉包裹一团火球，烧得骨头都痛起来——人鱼带刺的阴茎挤开陆地人紧致幽窄的入口，用湿淋淋的龟头侵略进去，分泌出的体液滑腻又火辣，埋进迪克身体深处。

——这一切源于他咎由自取——迪克懊悔地扭动起腰身，该死的，他当然知道人鱼鳞片下分泌出的黏液和这个种族特殊体液各自的功效，黏液量轻时是医学界常规的麻醉剂、量重时则成为瘾君子致命的梦幻天堂，当然还有那种不仅仅为了欢愉而分泌出的体液，黑市千金难求的催情药，迪克可没忘记那些小流氓兜售时说过的“烈女变荡妇”广告词，更别说人鱼这种繁殖率低下的族群天生为了保证交配成功进化出的阴茎结和遍布上面的倒刺。

但他妈、他不是有生育能力的雌性！

心底问候完一群人，迪克离开黑塔这么久后再次吟唱起已经有些生疏的咒语——显然他以前就不擅长这门功课，多年后当然依旧不是个记忆持新的天才，但他企图用咒术作为抵抗的行为彻底激怒了一个正处于占有欲积蓄勃发的发情人鱼，对方毫不犹豫把他翻过身一口咬上他的颈侧——

这就是人鱼交配的第一步，雄性会啃咬伴侣的后颈以示占有，而随着牙齿注入的毒素则会麻痹对方，使其无法逃脱，被迫臣服。

汗津津的黑发贴着迪克的鬓角和脖子，陆地人难以动弹的模样显得驯服且人畜无害，人鱼抬起身打量他，满意地眯起眼，发出嘀嘀咕咕的呼噜。尖锐的利爪撕开了青年的裤子，从里到外，每一层。迪克有个漂亮的、挺翘的屁股，这当然早就被人鱼所注意，他无数次看着迪克毫无防备地脱换衣裤，而每一次对于即将发情的人鱼来说都像无声的挑逗和邀请。

人鱼想了想，低头往右边那团白肉上先啃了一口。

迪克低低呜咽了一声，他显然没想过人鱼会这么做，哪怕他现在开始做心理建设，但当人鱼俯下头、柔软的红发扫上他的屁股肉时，身体仍抑制不住地发颤。

你看，陆地人正常的性爱步骤，总要从调情开始吧？迪克垂着脸听背后的人鱼叽叽咕咕发出愉悦的叫声，完全无法沟通，只觉得心底一片哇凉，生无可恋。

人鱼对待伴侣也不是永远粗暴，占有欲造就的一夫一妻制使得这个族群听起来深情也长情，人鱼在迪克屁股上咬出个属于自己的烙印后，满足地咂吧咂吧嘴，细长的舌撬开了两团饱满臀肉间的密洞。  
脸压在枕头上的人低吟着，人鱼灵巧的舌头钻进他的身体，温软滑腻的触觉细致地舔舐每个角落，迸溅滚烫的情欲。

“你给我——记住！”

迪克猛地嘟囔出声，下一瞬间就被狠狠一捅而入，人鱼覆上他后背，冰凉的胸膛紧贴那片汗湿发热的背，啃咬那突起锐利的蝴蝶骨，迪克忍不住哼出来，语调哽咽。

人鱼怜惜的麻药也抵挡不住他感受那条将近两米长的人鱼用比普通陆地男性更粗长的阴茎摩擦他的体内，那些无法令人忽视的肉刺精神抖擞地磨刮着柔嫩的肉壁，还不到人鱼高潮的时候，肉刺只是半硬的状态，只有在人鱼射精的那瞬间它们才会怒张起来，死死勾卡住内壁上的软肉，形成一个奇特的阴茎结，直到射精结束后半小时才会消退。

现在迪克只是清晰地感受着人鱼肉棒上的刺，比那颗火热冲撞着他的龟头更可怕的存在，半硬半软地撑开他的肉穴，仿佛填满了他的整个屁股，配合逐渐升温发散的催情液把他的身体搅浑得又酸又麻，汗水淋漓地冒出皮肤，再被人鱼舔去。

迪克被人鱼冰凉的体温刺激得直颤抖。

坠落情欲的昏聩刹那，他觉得人鱼不仅往他屁股塞进一根鸡巴，而是塞进了无数根火辣的、滚烫的、坚硬的小鸡巴。


	6. Chapter 6

那种像是海风一样的气味，绞缠泥泞的水声，困在迪克晕眩又模糊的意识里。

他跪着，被拉起来，很快又撑不住地扑下去，手指毫无知觉，湿淋淋的发贴着头皮，滴下汗水，和他像是为了喘气又像为了求饶而张开嘴淌出的口水混在一起，把枕头浇得斑驳。

人鱼捅进他身体深处的阴茎烫得厉害，艰涩地扩张柔软湿热的肉壁，噗嗤噗嗤抽插出液体摩擦的响声，黏糊的呜咽捂在迪克喉间——他以一种十分羞耻的姿态向对方打开身体，撅着屁股，穴口被操得又软又麻，仿佛钉在人鱼粗长的阴茎上来回磨蹭，人鱼搅拌着他，射进更多体液，量多到足够他发狂。

“嗯……嗯啊……够了……够了……”

陆地人无意识地低低呢喃，吐出断断续续不清不楚的字句。人鱼握着他汗津津的腰身，低下头亲吻吮吸对方潮红的皮肤，利爪循着因为喘息剧烈起伏的腰线缓缓滑过湿漉漉的双臂，像温存的安慰，最终却压住对方抓住被单的手，抬起身再次狠狠冲撞起来。

人鱼发出了十分轻细高昂的叫声，仿佛欢愉的叹息。

他这条即将进入发情期却游离族群边缘的孤鱼，因为难以抑制的渴望冒险远离深海而被捕获，受困于女巫的咒术，在数个日夜无光的时间里忍受成熟带来的不安和绝望，然而一个蓝眼睛的家伙结束了这一切。人鱼重新呼吸到外界的空气，他看着眼前黑头发的陆地人，对方笑起来露出几分不怀好意却不掩饰眼底的真诚，澄澈的蔚蓝眼底是一片令他怀念的海，如同投入焚烧黑暗的光丝，丝丝缕缕交织成网，任凭他义无反顾地，从黑暗间冲出，一头栽进去。

但是陆地人显然不明白重获自由对人鱼而言的重要性，他们无法沟通，人鱼觉得对方是他此生忠诚唯一的伴侣，而这位伴侣却忽视他生殖区上脱落的鳞片，也不曾安抚他莫名的烦躁和惶惑，只是叹着气一脸无奈地把他挪到床边，共享静谧间的吐息入睡。

接下来理所应当是他成年的一刻，他发出呼唤，声音在封闭的空间里回荡，无人响应，直到迪克出现，一瞬间掺杂愤怒与欲望的复杂情绪堵上他心口。

他需要把这个陆地人就地正法——叫他怎么敢，随便就消失在他视野里？

初次发情的凶猛情欲鼓噪着，本能驱使他占有，用令对方睁大眼的尺寸填满对方的肉穴，操干时抽带出穴口的嫩肉，那里水盈盈地绽开，沾满他给予的淋漓汁液。催情素在迪克体内肆意啃噬，更多黏滑的汁液在颤栗中溢出，混合精液，顺着发软的腿根淌下，人鱼摩擦出热辣一路燃烧向他小腹，如同一股四处奔流的熔浆，灼得他颤抖地不停哽咽，忍不住用贴着床的上身来回磨蹭床下的被单，好慰藉发硬的乳头，人鱼的体液从彼此交合间滚出，流经他被渴求折磨得肿胀勃发的阴茎，在被单上洇开不规则的水迹。

人鱼如同审视猎物般微眯起眼，看他张开腿翘起屁股轻轻摇晃时，不经意露出的阴茎，那里湿淋淋得像随时就能射精，而抬眼就见他黑发下泛红的后颈皮肤，顺着那里一块块微微凸起的骨头望下去，撩到胸口的制服衬衫同样湿漉漉地贴着背，透出浅浅一层肉色，坦露无法言说的风情，只好化成更激烈地顶撞，粗壮的龟头重击迪克体内最敏感脆弱的小小突起，让后者发出哭泣声的呻吟。

蓝眼睛的陆地人被他翻过身，松开禁锢的手，无力的双腿不得不缠在他腰后，露出泥泞狼藉的腿间，人鱼低头亲了亲他发红的眼圈，后者低低嘟囔着，带着喘息，抬手捂住了眼，人鱼只好转而去吻他的唇角，轻啄到下巴，舔咬那颗抽动的喉结。

人鱼已经射过两次，短暂的不应期令迪克手足无措。人鱼阴茎抽出后在他腿根磨蹭，画出一片湿润痕迹，堵不上的精液流出操得合不拢的嫣红穴口，不等迪克反应又重新沉入烫软的深处，被过度开发还摆脱不掉催情液效用的肉壁再次紧紧缠绕吮吸上来，人鱼挺动腰身，用力顶住那个小小的突起贯穿他炽烈情欲，迪克有些慌张地抬手抱住他，露出茫然睁着的漂亮蓝眼睛，阴茎终于在彼此贴合的湿漉漉的腹间射出来。

人鱼吻上他。

海风逐浪一样的气味蒸满整个房间，恍如沉湎在海底的柔软细沙上，令人情迷意乱。


	7. Chapter 7

“不，我不会再和你做，你现在第一要做的事就是回到你的小鱼缸、我光荣转职的浴缸里去。”

迪克和他讲道理，如果眼下他不是穿着卷花边围裙手里还拿着煎蛋锅，说不定还能保留点威严。他现在看上去就像少年剧里坚持把赖床的熊孩子叫起来的头疼家长。

人鱼掀开眼皮瞅了他一眼，嘀嘀咕咕地把脸埋进堆起来的枕头，扭着尾巴往床深处挪了挪。他现在比当初刚被迪克带回来那时更强壮也更成熟，脱离了雌雄莫辩的稚气，五官变得英俊迷人，偶尔露出的笑容可以晃掉迪克一秒钟的愣神，但朝迪克翻白眼不妥协的时候就和马路上欠揍的混蛋没什么两样。

迪克瞪着那条尾巴三分之一部分都失去光泽的淡红色鳞片，心底把他的上司和迟迟不出现的海洲特派员骂了个遍。

“你再这样下去就要变成鱼干了，”他干巴巴地叙述，“你得回到有水的地方。”

人鱼依旧脸朝下趴着，一动不动。你看，这就是他们那天马拉松式性爱后形成的尴尬气氛，一天过去了，迪克的腰当然还在发软，但他不再靠近人鱼——他试过，差点被掀翻，人鱼大有一副再来几炮的架势。

被人鱼肉棒翻来覆去操得快化成一滩水的他躺了一天，而那条五谷不分的人鱼当然十分欣喜，搂着他又亲又啃又蹭来蹭去，直到迪克超过十小时没进食的胃发出严正抗议。但当他离开床，用冷牛奶和果味麦片潦草安慰了食欲后，他再回房间时人鱼就是这副脸朝下趴着的姿势。

迪克就是那时候看见人鱼尾巴背面，几乎三分之一的鳞片已经因为缺乏水分而开始黯淡。

迪克知道他们现在是人鱼风俗里的“伴侣”关系……尽管他还不太理解这其中的意味。“好吧……”他叹了口气，慢慢往房间走近一步，仅仅一步，细微的动静让人鱼的鱼尾轻轻摆了摆，人鱼没有扭过脸看他但迪克知道对方在听，“听着，你的尾巴很好看，比起其他深色鳞片的人鱼，红色更好看，真的，所以我希望能看到它们都好好的待在你的尾巴上闪光？”

他不确定人鱼是不是真的能听懂他在说什么，人鱼只是静了一下，蓦地翻起身，用漂亮又沉默的绿眼睛盯着他，朝他伸出两只胳膊，仿佛索求拥抱。

迪克不确定地看着他，在他犹豫的那几秒时间里人鱼很快又沉下脸，看起来又要趴回去。

“诶，”迪克无意识地发出声音，他只好解下围裙有些左脚绊右脚地走过去，在被对方强劲有力地握住时叹出口气，“来吧，公主。”

如同一夜从土下冒出来的竹笋，迪克重新抱起人鱼才知道对方长的那些实打实的肌肉分量——“你肯定有两百磅，明天去体检就知道了。”他自言自语一般念念叨叨，人鱼盯着他，抬手捏了捏那随着说话不断动着的脸颊，被后者瞪的时候咧开嘴笑起来，隐约露出尖利的犬牙。

他们结合后人鱼就不再发出尖利的叽叽叫声，就像他刚来那会，在迪克面前安安静静，不同的是人鱼开始尝试用尾巴把迪克圈起来，被迪克察觉到前又会装作若无其事的样子。

迪克当然知道他的小动作，只是哼了哼，于是被人鱼抓住手臂，抬身往他脸上吧唧一口。

“——赖皮鬼！”

迪克愤怒的声音在浴室里回荡。

一分钟前。

人鱼终于愿意坐进盛满水的浴缸，几乎同时地，扯住迪克正在抽离的手臂把人整个拉进了浴缸，迪克显然没想到这招。现在，他不得不和人鱼挤在狭窄的浴缸里，半边身子浸在水里，从头到脚湿漉漉，蓝眼睛瞪向伸手搂住他的人鱼。

人鱼小声咕噜着，蹭了蹭迪克被T恤领口遮住部分的锁骨，随后隔着他湿透紧贴皮肤的衣服布料，咬上他的乳头。


	8. Chapter 8

那天在浴室就是一场灾难。

迪克想不出更合适的词去形容那天之后的浴室，他后悔自己当初没有好好学习魔法，至少学好修复魔法也能免去他日后这些惨痛的教训。

他再次动用了老蝙蝠教给他、并且他能记住的那些咒语——啊哈，简直完美，他又一次激怒了想要和他再来一炮或者很多炮的人鱼，他们在浴室里打起来，管那些物理系还是魔法系的进攻和反击，迪克认为他已经用尽了他脑袋里记得住的那些咒语和技巧……总之他们把浴室毁得一塌糊涂，最后人鱼用尾巴把他拍到墙上，迪克在一阵头晕目眩后安静了一下，他忽然笑起来，怒瞪着他的人鱼看他莫名其妙地笑得蜷起身体，表情从疑惑慢慢变成一种莫名的小心翼翼，他朝迪克发出一声轻微的“叽”。

人鱼重新靠上来，这次迪克没有拒绝他。

最终他们还是来了一场火辣的、伴随疼痛的性爱，迪克趴在墙上，脚下悬空，撅着屁股被人鱼布满肉刺的粗大阴茎操到声音发哑。

——只有浴缸是完整的，他们打成一团时默契地避开了这里。人鱼的结消下去从他屁股里拔出来后，迪克只剩下喘气的份，他靠在人鱼怀里，他们一起挤在浴缸里环顾四周，人鱼抽动着喉咙发出满足的咕噜声，脸颊贴着迪克耳边缓慢磨蹭，红色的发湿漉漉地偶尔滴下水滑到他下巴，人鱼现在满心满眼都是自己私定终身的伴侣，完全没有注意迪克眼睛直勾勾瞪着天花板肉痛的表情。

迪克瞪着天花板，完全不理解为什么会有像是精液一样的浊白液体溅到上面。

第二天是约好的带人鱼回局里体检，有个名字一大串简单说由专门服务兽人的医生组成的部门派了人来，他们需要采集一些数据，同时能给迪克他们提供顾问服务。

他们出门时花了点时间，迪克给人鱼啄了好几口，对方才愿意被他搬上车——没有昂贵的传送卷轴，也没有女巫的飞天扫帚或者拉风的坐骑怪兽，迪克开着他单身汉标志的小车，绝对容不下一家三口加条宠物狗的那种，人鱼塞满他的后座，不情不愿地叽叽叫着作为抗议，迪克只好给他又啄了几口在脸上，才防止他的车顶盖会被怪力人鱼抓破掀飞的凄惨下场。

茁壮成长的人鱼重新出现在迪克那群同事的眼里时，所有人都不约而同发出赞叹，甚至有大胆的女同事凑上来戳了戳人鱼发达的肱二头肌。

人鱼被装在一米高的大玻璃缸里，大概是第一次被这么多陆地人围观，还有异性在摸他，人鱼扒在水缸边沿，伸着脖子在围成圈的人堆里找躲到角落偷笑的迪克，发出细微的叽叽叫声，手足无措得像个刚破壳的雏鸟。

闻讯前来围观的隔壁部门女孩目光灼灼地从人鱼坦露出的半身肌肉上挪开，问迪克：“他真帅，叫什么名啊？”

迪克一口水在喉间卡了一下才完全咽下去，他脑海里不禁浮现出对方和他厮打在一起时气咻咻张起的腋下鳍叶，他点点头，“小翅膀。”

女孩眼里浮现出失望表情，她又在迪克旁边站了一回，直到淹没在围观人群里的人鱼开始尖声叽叽叫起来，才推了推迪克，“他肯定找你呢，你快过去。”

迪克只好重新挤进去，那个给了他一沓人鱼资料的同事也在，和几个医生样的人拿着一些测量仪器围着人鱼打转。

人鱼看到了迪克，朝他一连串叽叽喊起来，在迪克走近时就扑上去逮住他的肩膀往他脸上狠狠啃出一圈牙印。

迪克的同事喊他，“特地空了一个房间，设备都在那，一起？”

迪克顶着人鱼不满的目光揉了揉脸上的牙印，摇摇头，“不去，我送他进去，你们弄，我在外面等就好。”

——不是所有事都在迪克设想的那样。

当他在人鱼的注视下退出那间临时体检室，掩起门在隔壁茶水间坐下不到五分钟，他这几天十分熟悉的、预示灾难性后果的动静在体检室里轰鸣，吓得他冲回去，已经有不少同样听到剧烈声响的同事一脸担忧兼好奇地围在虚掩的门外。

迪克推开门就眼前一花，一条大尾巴往他腰上一卷，一双大手紧紧把他扯下去，人鱼一脸愤怒，逮着他就往他嘴上啃。

迪克被撬开齿关攫取空气时想他这次终于要成为局里的名人了，在他的同事安静的注视下和一条同性人鱼接吻。

“这到底是怎么回事！”迪克的上司匆匆赶来，一脸震惊地看着满地破裂的仪器设备和看起来混战一场东歪西倒的参与人，顿了顿才找回自己的声音，咆哮，“迪克！给我解释！”

“呃，”迪克挣扎着从人鱼怀里爬起来，无视后者发出威胁的低吼，他无辜地眨了眨眼睛，为难地挠了挠脸，“因为……我现在是他的伴侣？”

在场人里有人明显倒吸了一口冷气。

……这他妈就很尴尬了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 收到了评论，第一次收到评论受宠若惊Σ(⊙▽⊙"a！感谢留言的各位w  
> 这篇文是2017年在微博上就已经完结的文XD当时结尾几章比较仓促，所以最近想翻出来修改最后几章顺带放在AO3上存个档，会争取今年内修完全文再增加一两个番外的hhh

人鱼终于安静了下来，他枕着迪克的腿，一声不吭地盯着对面一群人。迪克有一下没一下地轻轻拍着他的背，像陆地上的母亲哄孩子那样，这种场面很诡异，但没人会说出来。

“所以，你根本不知道那家伙对你张开腋下的鳍叶是在和你调情？”白大褂睁大眼，露出十分夸张的惊讶表情，而他身后的其他白大褂们则露出了努力忍住笑的扭曲表情，在迪克的上司瞪过来前急忙转过背继续整理被人鱼拆散的仪器。

“我还以为他要和我打架……”表情凶得像被抢走心爱咬胶的大狗。迪克小声嘀咕，他无意识地移动手指转去挠人鱼的耳根，在他看不见的地方人鱼微微眯起了眼，喉咙微微抽动了几下。

现在，他们被一群人围着，如果不是迪克的上司，留下来的同事大概还要多出三倍。他们俩就像一对地下恋情曝光的苦恋小情侣，被一群人围起来，等待宣判——可能这个比喻不太准确，但迪克想不出更好的。

在他表明自己和人鱼的关系后，数据采取的对象就多了他一个，但工作依然进程缓慢。大闹一场后的人鱼异常紧张，不允许任何人触碰迪克，迪克因为工作需要所掌握的那些少得可怜的医疗技能，也只能满足于他给自己采集血液样本，测量个血压什么的。

“所以，在我之前，没有陆地人和人鱼结合的例子了？”迪克把止血的棉花从胳膊上取下来，看着那群显然有备而来的白大褂把备用仪器组装起来，调试，不得不说，他心底确实对其中一些明显刻了防护咒语的昂贵器材感到好奇，直到他看见一个女医生从盒子里拿出一支形状像一根阴茎的胶棒，才尴尬地挪开视线。

先前和他说话的那个只是停顿了一下，他小心翼翼把迪克和人鱼的血样放好，才回答，“当然不是，但就像每一对陆地人情侣不同那样，每一对人鱼和陆地人结成的伴侣也不一样。稀有的，是人鱼本身。”

“呃，”迪克想了想，“人鱼……我是说，半兽和人之间，有没有可能会怀上小宝宝什么的？”

对方奇怪地看他一眼，“你是说生殖隔离？这个还在研究中，因为有的人鱼和陆地人有孩子，有的却没有。很多年以来，人鱼族群的总数以及他们的繁衍情况，一直都没有完全的统计数据，如果从记录在案有结对的人鱼生殖情况看，成功孕育的概率很低。”

迪克耸了耸肩。好吧，显而易见，他是男的，小翅膀是雄性，即使没有生殖隔离他们也不会有孩子。

对方似乎看出他在想什么，把手里的活做完后拉了张凳子坐到他对面，“即使这样，”他停顿了一下，“自然界中同性行为的例子不少，但……事实上，人鱼会选择同性伴侣的不多，我们刚才有尝试用人类男性和女性的性器官模型给他，”他转动眼珠示意了一下枕着迪克大腿的人鱼，“但是很遗憾，他忽然开始生气，并且还不能让我们明白原因。”

迪克安抚人鱼的手停了下来，惹得对方不高兴地哼哼着扭了扭。

“你们……什么？”

“性器官模型，你应该知道这个词。”白大褂推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，耐心解释，“当我们想要做更进一步测试的时候，他开始抗拒，不让任何人接近。”

在迪克开口前他继续说：“我们需要你的协助，打开人鱼的生殖囊，把他的阴茎掏出来。”

迪克显然被这样的请求冲击到了神经，他不由提高音量，几乎是吼出声：“你们要我——给他手活？”

一直注意着迪克的人鱼也抬起绿眼睛，不满地瞪着对面坐着的白大褂，尾巴“吧嗒吧嗒”地拍着地面，释放出不耐烦的信号。

“不，不是手活，”顶着人鱼充满压迫的目光白大褂有些慌张地摆手，“我们需要他的精液样本，所以需要你把他的阴茎掏出来……”

“接着把他的精液搓出来。”

迪克一字一顿地接口，蓝眼睛紧紧盯住对方。

白大褂点点头，连忙补充，“还有你的。”

场面陷入一片诡异的寂静，人鱼转动眼珠，抬起脸从白大褂望到迪克脸上，目不转睛地盯了一小会，他忽然抬起身，朝迪克绷紧的下巴舔了一口，吮吸出一记清亮的“啵”响，然后貌似欢快地叽叽了两声。


	10. Chapter 10

人鱼目不转睛盯着他。

迪克看着前一分钟被人鱼尖利的双排牙齿咬成稀巴烂的医用塑胶手套，这是第二双，显然人鱼不喜欢迪克戴着这玩意抚摸他。

现在这间员工休息室只剩下他们俩，鉴于十几分钟前人鱼对同样留在这里的两个白大褂又抓又咬，戴眼镜的白大褂负责人对迪克念念叨叨地把注意事项说了好几遍，才领着自己的同僚离开——还十分贴心地给他们关上了门。

迪克又花了几分钟确认了整个房间不存在隐形摄像头或者窃听器或者类似功能的魔法。人鱼一直注视着他，这种智商在学术界一般认为略高于陆地人类的生物，当然很清楚他们此时此地，接下来应该要发展什么。

人鱼翡翠绿的眼睛透露着欣喜和期待的感情，他当然会喜欢自己的伴侣主动摸上来，哪怕完全不明白人类的语言，但他就是知道：现在，迪克该这么做，迪克应该亲自用自己透着温度的手，温柔地触碰他。

迪克顶着人鱼让他头皮发麻的目光，叹了口气，他伸手摸了摸人鱼鬓边柔软的红发，“你其实不明白这是怎么回事，对吧？”

人鱼依然仰面躺在狭窄的单人床上，侧过头目不转睛地望着他，安安静静。

年轻的陆地人也耸了耸肩，小声嘟囔，“好吧，我也不明白。”

他露出有些懊悔又纠结的复杂神色，手掌平缓地顺着人鱼的头发生长纹理抚摸着，有一搭没一搭地自言自语，“事情发生太快，我总是没时间整理头绪……也不知道该整理什么，它就这么发生，时间又过得飞快，就像是昨天我才把你从走私贩那里捞出来，嘿，你还扇了我一脸的水，记得吗？你泡了好几天的洗澡水，这让我发誓这辈子都不会去买个鱼缸养几条鱼。当然，你不知道，那之前我从没想过我这辈子还会遇上你这么一条只会叽叽哒哒呼噜的鱼，现在还他妈的成了伴侣……我们甚至无法沟通，我不能给你生出一缸的小鱼崽，你也喊不出我的名字，他们说你们人鱼生来就有属于自己的名字，海神赐与你们名字和鳞片颜色，而我却操你的什么都不懂。”

人鱼沉默了一下，听他嘀嘀咕咕骂声越来越低，忽然屈着臂欠起身，拉过伴侣有些发皱的衬衫衣领，抬脸亲了上去。

迪克在被按倒时喃喃，“去他妈的狗屁命运，我不会屈服，绝不。”

管他的人鱼伴侣到底有没有听懂，人鱼趴伏在他身上，眼睛紧紧盯着他，抓起他的手按上那条微微张开缝的生殖囊口轻轻磨蹭，一些黏糊温热的汁液溢了出来裹上指尖。

迪克睁大眼，他在一时惊愕下蓦地对上人鱼的视线，对方的脸庞轮廓棱角分明，如果忽视那些人鱼特征，他的伴侣确实是个十分符合人类审美的俊美男人，有夺人眼球的红头发还有一双深邃迷人的绿眼睛，现在这张漂亮脸蛋露出濒临情欲释放的性感，视线如同无形的网捕获他，仿佛粘住昆虫的蛛网，让人难以转移视线。

人鱼粗大炽热的阴茎从保护囊里完全挺了出来，包着迪克的手握住这根湿滑黏稠的肉棒，人鱼天生分泌的催情麻药开始从陆地人的皮肤表层渗下去，他压着迪克，低下头额头抵着对方的肩窝，偶尔伸出舌舔过迪克温热的皮肤，喉咙抽动着流出发颤的咔哒声。

迪克觉得脑子里又开始迷糊，他感受到人鱼腋下的薄软红鳍张开，轻轻贴着他身侧收拢，形成一个拥抱的姿势，而人鱼的手握着他，人鱼阴茎溢出的精液把两人的手都打湿得滑溜溜，迪克随着人鱼的手动作，握着那根布满肉刺的阴茎上下滑动。

人鱼的身体越来越烫，蹭着他敞开衬衫裸露出的胸膛，蒸出一片薄汗，迪克不禁无意识地张开嘴，像急需水滋润嗓子的沙漠旅客喘出燥热的气音。

“小翅膀……”


	11. Chapter 11

如同翡翠森林的眼睛注视着他，火辣的视线舔过他身上每一寸皮肤，灼烧汗液。

他只是需要收集人鱼的精液样本，迪克没忘记这个，但他模模糊糊地想起这个目的时，赤裸的身体正被人鱼滚烫的阴茎贯穿。他们的汗水混在一起，黏结在皮肤上，人鱼天生的催情麻药从皮肤表层渗下去，浸透他身体每一个细胞，除了抱紧对方的背，压低声音喘息和呻吟，他还能做什么？

年轻的陆地人极大幅度地张着腿，紧紧缠在人鱼的腰上，人鱼抓揉那两团臀肉，挤压它们又往两边掰开，露出那口正吞吐阴茎的泥泞肉穴，里面柔软温热的软肉紧紧包裹着张起肉刺的粗大肉棒，人鱼射出的汁液把内壁涂抹得湿黏又滑腻，一些被搅拌得黏稠的汁液随着抽插挤出穴口，沾上人鱼光溜溜的腹部。

——这是迪克惹起来的，都是他点的火，结果把自己焚烧得一塌糊涂。人鱼的阴茎捅进他的屁股前，他只是被对方握着手，搓那根湿哒哒的、从肉囊细缝勃起挺出来的人鱼肉棒，温度偏低的黏液裹满他的手指。人鱼看着迪克，专注得令人脸红，他歪着头垂下视线，目光挪到两人交叠的手背，一些精液溢了出来，亮晶晶的一层覆在他们指根。

人鱼先松开了手，在迪克打算从他的阴茎上收回手前再握上去，人鱼当着伴侣的面，吮吸起沾着自己精液的对方的手指。

潮湿的水声从人鱼嘴里传出来。迪克从没想过这种场面，他是说，一条漂亮俊美的人鱼？硬着让人无法忽视的大老二，在一心一意舔他的手指？老天，想想这根直愣愣指着他的人鱼肉棒待会怎样顶开他的屁股，把里面搅拌得湿淋淋的，就让他感到被一种莫名的巨大羞耻感笼罩着全身。

人鱼吮吸他的手指，祖母绿宝石一样的眼看着他，那里面只倒映着迪克一个人，人鱼慢慢地，嘴唇离开他的指尖亲吻他的手背，顺着坦露在空气里的手臂吻上迪克的肩，就像打算要吻遍他全身，人鱼轻轻咬了咬陆地人抽动的喉结，顺着那些从发根淌下的汗液舔到他胸膛，吸他的乳头，舌尖来回扫弄布着细小疙瘩的乳晕，温柔又煽情，该死的让人沉醉。

人鱼舔过迪克肚脐的时候揉搓屁股肉的手指戳开了那个藏在臀缝下小小的肉洞，这个窄小的穴口每次都贪婪地把他的阴茎吞下更多，几乎将他整根含进去，再吐出浓稠的精液，把臀缝弄得泥泞。迪克只能抱着那颗贴在他小腹的脑袋，手指插进人鱼浓密的红发，喘息着感受后者用手指拓开他的肉穴，三根手指挤进去小幅度抽插，摩擦着肉壁泛起又麻又痒的快感。

年轻的陆地人抬起腰，屁股被人鱼的手托起，双腿挂上对方的腰，人鱼的手指愉悦着他，那些在他手上逐渐干涸的精液透进皮肤烧起情欲，人鱼膨胀的阴茎缓慢色情地在他腿根来回磨蹭，肉刺迎合他身体里熔化的情欲熔浆把他搔得停不下地颤抖。

那根和人类没什么两样却更加粗长的阴茎挑逗一般偶尔顶蹭过他的穴口，人鱼的手指还插在里面，搅拌出潮湿的黏腻水声，他蓦地抽出来，在迪克发出像是被扼住脖子的惊喘刹那根蹭着他臀缝的龟头代替地顶了进去，整颗没入，被指奸得湿软的穴口来不及收缩就再次吞进更巨大的入侵物，人鱼耸动起腰，一点一点捅进深处，迪克揪住他垂落下耳边汗湿的发，呻吟出声。

他们保持着面对面的姿势，彼此湿淋淋的身躯贴在一起磨蹭，迪克的腰几乎弯折起来，人鱼压着他，直到阴茎完全捅进去，终于狠狠操动起来，绞紧肉棒的柔软肉壁随着又重又快的抽插被拉扯，刮出火辣的酥痒感觉，仿佛一把火，越烧越烈，焚尽他剩下的那点勉强维持的矜持。

迪克模糊中觉得自己发出了尖叫，哭泣，不像个男子汉。他浑身湿透，克制不住地颤抖，被人鱼深深浅浅抽动的阴茎死死钉住，埋入情欲的坟墓。

人鱼的绿眼睛温柔地看着他，喉咙抽动了几下，忽然发出十分轻微的声音，让迪克睁大眼。

“迪……迪……叽。”

人鱼发出模糊的音节，对上迪克在迷茫间顿时清醒又惊讶的目光，他的表情像是有些害羞，视线很快错开迪克的注视，胡乱游移了一下才又重新望回来。迪克看不到，人鱼垂到地上的淡红尾尖轻轻拍了拍地面，仿佛这样好能纾解羞涩的情绪。

人鱼顿了顿，低下头温柔地亲吻伴侣的唇角。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章之后就是要修改的部分啦，等我修改好全部会慢慢发出来的w  
> 最后感谢评论/关注/收藏的各位www


End file.
